


Scorching Days

by krkw_soratokuu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Developing Friendships, M/M, Slow Burn, Summer Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 「真想談一場在夏天的戀愛啊——」而Benni被這突如其來的發言給逗出了笑聲，上揚的嘴角跟凹成八字的眉毛闡明了他的回應——到底在說什麼啊。「非得是夏天嗎？」他好笑地問。Mats在搖頭否決前又吸了吸自己的鼻子，再開口時語氣裡都帶著執拗：「但就是不一樣，夏天有夏天才能做到的事情。」「那冬天的戀愛不好嗎？它也有自己的浪漫。」Benni又問道，還補上了一句：「而且聖誕節、情人節⋯⋯之類的都在冬天。」「但夏天的戀愛就⋯⋯」他說：「不覺得它更夢幻一點嗎？像是那個，仲夏夜之夢！」——男孩們一起度過了一場別無他次的夏天。
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Scorching Days

**Author's Note:**

> 兩年前的世界盃後開的坑，在去年Mats被退國家隊的時候原本有想拿回來寫完。  
> 但就一路拖著，剛好今年愛爾達重播了三屆的世界盃，複習完之後Benni又公布說要退役...  
> 也只能下定決心寫完了。
> 
> 好想他們。  
> 
> 
> ・架空向  
>  年代大約設定在90~00年初期  
> ・少年們在夏日的故事

什麼夏天是水藍色的，薄荷糖似的都是在騙人，他把嘴裡最後那口碎冰咬得喀哩喀哩響都沒辦法平靜滿身的燥熱。

說是沾在手上的糖水都差不多，黏黏膩膩的，想著都覺得噁心。

雖然說在他姑姑名下，這個距離湖邊只有三分鐘路程的獨棟別墅其實已經不差了，至少可以直接跳到水裡涼快一會兒。但這個夏天實在太過悶熱，即使攤在後院草皮上吹風都化不了的。

而且一想到這是他在德國的最後一個夏天，凝滯的暑氣就更讓人窒息了。

當然，賴在腳邊散發熱氣的大隻薩摩耶可能也有一分責任——他確實很喜歡這隻狗，不過也就限於這毛茸茸的生物不會試圖增加他的體感溫度時。

「你怎麼都不會熱呢。」少年伸出手去搔弄狗兒的下巴，後者甩了甩頭：「我都可以把整支手放進你的毛裡了。」

薩摩耶吠了兩聲，但也沒有要離開的意思。他無奈地嘆了口氣，閉上雙眼。

原本可能就會這樣一身汗水地睡在草皮上，等到醒來時發現自己讓蟲子吃飽喝足，不過很顯然的命運連讓他安然睡去的機會都不給——或者說還好沒有給——就在他隨時要去夢裡見不知道哪個誰的時候，有顆球直撲了過來，重重地降落在他腦門邊。

他掙扎地坐起身，深金色的頭髮裡還夾帶了幾根雜草，花了一些時間才讓他能定睛看著不遠處奔跑而來的人影。

是沒見過的面孔，應該是本地的居民，一個年紀與他相仿的男孩，臉上掛著不好意思的微笑，幾縷黑色捲髮被汗水黏在額頭上。

他還沒來得及做出反應，腳邊的薩摩耶便直直撲上那人。

這下就涼快了，他想，反正不是在我身上都好，然後順手撈起一旁的球。

男孩似乎是很習慣與這隻大狗有親密接觸，好半晌後他才抬起頭看了球的所在。

捲髮男孩看起來有點尷尬，不知所措地抓了抓頭，然後對舉著球的男孩鞠躬，同時憋出了一句彆扭的道歉。

那顆球被拋到男孩的腳邊，他撿起後戰戰兢兢地抬起頭。

面前的人帶著似笑非笑的神情，大概是跟他一樣不知道該如何舉止，於是他只能鼓起勇氣試著開口。

「謝謝！」他說，想起媽媽總是告訴他禮貌優先，而後往前走了幾步並伸出手：「我、我住在隔壁。我是Mats Hummels！」

Mats不知道自己的神情是不是很怪異，他鮮少有這種說話支吾的時候，但釋出善意總沒錯的，大概。

「Benedikt，Benedikt Höwedes⋯⋯」他對面的少年說，並指了指他身後的住宅：「我是Manuel Neuer的表弟。」

Mats在這短短的一句話得到兩個訊息：一，面前的Benedikt就是Manu傳說中的那位表弟，二，他比Mats想像中羞澀許多。

羞澀。Mats眨了眨眼，這樣形容初次見面的同性哪裡有點奇怪。

「我有聽Manu提過你。」Mats說，他盡力想讓Benedikt別那麼侷促。

Benedikt點了點頭，似乎是想開口，卻還是遲疑著。Mats盯著他臉上短時間閃過的許多神情，感到神奇之餘也開始害怕自己是不是讓他困擾了。

不過Manu在這時候來了，整張臉上都寫著不耐煩。他才準備要開口質問Mats是遇到什麼能拖這麼久，就看到質問對象正在和自己的表弟大眼瞪小眼。

「噢，Benni。」他說，立刻吸引了兩人的視線：「我猜你們認識了？」

Benni，Benedikt——Mats不知道自己有沒有被允許稱呼他的暱稱——很顯然地放鬆了一些，是Manu的功勞。這讓他有點沮喪，自己真的這麼讓人緊張？

可是Mats從對方的側臉中看到了自在的笑容，讓他一下子也無法繼續追究下去。畢竟，留給人的第一印象就已經失敗了，Mats只怕自己會把一切搞得更糟。

於是他只能站在一旁，手捧著剛撿回來的球，靜靜地看著那兩人交頭接耳。

但沒有多久，Mats突兀的存在還是被注意到了，而且是Benedikt率先發現的。金髮少年的眼神裡夾雜了困惑，好像在問Mats為什麼要呆愣愣地佇在原地。

「⋯⋯Mats？」

他抖了一下，差點鬆掉手裡的鞋袋，明明只是被喊了名字，而這樣的反應讓Manu也一臉奇怪地看向了他。

情急之下，Mats擠出一個略為尷尬的笑容，試圖打了招呼：「嗨，Manu，Bene⋯⋯dikt。」

Benedikt歪了歪頭，方才就垂下的八字眉還是沒有解開，而且嘴角甚至添上了不上不下的弧度。Mats看不出他是不是因為禮貌而笑。

「你可以叫我Benni⋯⋯」他說，然後又小聲地補充道：「大概只有我爸媽會叫我Benedikt。」

在一旁的Manu哧笑了一聲，似乎是看不下去了，他勾起腳邊的球，分別拍了拍Benni和Mats的肩，就頭也不回地往球場邊的板凳走了過去。

可是Mats一時之間也不知道能說些什麼，好在Benni再度出聲化解了場面。

「Manu說你們缺一個後衛。」他聳聳肩後說道。

直到這時Mats才發現一直跟他搭檔的黑人男孩不在視線所及範圍內，腦海的某個角落遲緩地浮出了模糊的記憶——Jérôme前幾天是說過自己今天有事的。

於是他和Benni一起站到了Manu的面前，金髮少年取代了平常Jérôme的位置。這感覺說來是有點奇妙的，但可以確定的是，Mats並不討厭。

他們踢球的草皮疏於保養，綠草並沒有完整覆蓋地面，凹下的小土坑裡還積了點水。一點泥水濺上了Benni被長襪覆蓋的小腿——Mats本來不會在意這些的，他們這群人誰又沒在踢球時被泥土沾得滿身過了？

可是那幾個小小的褐色圓點今天卻顯得格外扎眼，他皺起了眉頭。

而Mats沒有預想到金髮男孩在球場上是那麼地驃悍——當他一個閃神間漏掉了腳邊的球，換來的便是直衝耳邊的大喊。在這之前一直都溫潤友善的男孩瞪大了眼睛，兩條淡淡的眉毛也豎了起來，嚇得Mats小小地往後跳了一步。

「別恍神了！」

他只能點頭稱是，然後急急忙忙跑回自己的位置。剩下的後半場比賽Mats都戰戰兢兢了起來，不只不敢多看一眼Benni，連平時最愛做的插上進攻次數都少了起來。

也許可以歸功給他的專注，最後他們的隊伍得到了勝利。Mats在原地倒下閉上眼喘著氣，再睜開眼就看到Benni站在旁邊盯著他瞧。

他以為自己又要被罵了——即使Mats想不到自己做錯了什麼——不過就在做好心理準備要迎接再一輪的河東獅吼時，Benni卻是往他身上甩了一條毛巾，並遞出一瓶運動飲料。

「直接躺下來不太好。」他說著話的同時也跟著在Mats身邊坐下。

Mats聽話地撐起身體，並扭開運動飲料的瓶蓋，往嘴裡灌了一大口，然後才看向Benni。面前的少年又恢復到他印象中那個靦腆的模樣了。

「怎麼了嗎？」

面對他的視線，Benni問了一句。而Mats舔了舔嘴唇上剩餘的水分後，忍不住噘起了嘴巴，再好好地打量了一會兒他身邊的Benni，直到對方不自在地開始咬起下唇，他才問出腦子裡的話。

「Benni⋯⋯你有多重人格嗎？」

當Mats揉著紅腫的耳朵縮在沙發一腳時，很認真地覺得Benni疑惑眼神中夾雜的無辜絕對只是假象。

外頭的暴雨簡直像是要跟著一起嘲笑Mats，一點都不保留地盛大降臨，轟雷還配合著他的受罰響起。Mats看向窗外的眼神近乎哀怨，但即使是這樣，他的處境也不會得到任何改善。

因為雷雨而臨時在Manu家裡進行的FIFA戰爭，賭上了少年人的尊嚴，轟轟烈烈地廝殺了整個下午。當Mats輸下勝負局後，Manu的手一秒不差地扣上他的肩膀，將他牢牢固定住，Benni則放下了搖桿，甩起手開始熱身，看起來異常興奮。

「這不對啊——」

他還想做臨死前的掙扎，然而不論是Manu的手勁，抑或是Benni蓄勢待發的模樣，都讓他無處可逃。

「安息吧Mats。」Manu在最後一刻說道。

Benedikt Höwedes是個外表人畜無害實際上殺傷力極高的人，Mats想。他覺得自己甚至有點耳鳴，然而正吃著冰淇淋的另一名當事人依然滿臉純良。

「Jule⋯⋯你知道的，我們的小表弟。」Manu說：「每次過節的時候，他都會藉機跟比較少見面的長輩們撒嬌，Benni就是負責整治他的。」

難道是因為自己的中間名也是Julian，所以才得遭受如此這般的對待嗎？Mats有些憤恨不平，然而當他聽到Benni開口時，那股氣又不知道散去哪了。

「抱歉，下手重了。」

好吧，他是真的很難對眼前那個溫和乖順——至少外表上是——的少年發脾氣，更何況賭約也是遊戲前就定好的。

他聳聳肩，眼明手快地偷了一口對方的冰淇淋。Benni愣了一下，但沒有說什麼。

「嘿——連我都不能動Benni的冰淇淋！」Manu喊道。

「你也來被彈一下啊？」

說著這話的Mats得意洋洋地衝著Manu笑，狐假虎威得很。

被夾在中間的Benni卻沒有吭聲，不論Manu是怎麼在他身邊嚷嚷，他就是繼續小口小口地吃著自己手中的冰淇淋，並沒有要參與身邊人的拌嘴。

只是他的沉默倒不止是關於Mats和Manu的冰淇淋之爭，還有一些，說出來太過矯情的想法。

Benni本對於這個夏天毫無期待，只知道有Manu可以與他作伴，他起初甚至因為不能留在蓋爾森基興生了幾天悶氣。在學期末得到他父親被調職去俄羅斯的通知後，Benni就拉著Ralf，在暑假開始前洋洋灑灑地列了幾張紙的計畫，打算趁著最後的這個長假一一去實現。

在得知這個暑假必須在慕尼黑度過時，Benni第一時間就是想到他所有的計畫都泡湯了，連Ralf都得來安慰他，即使Ralf也同樣感到可惜。

然而這個無所事事的暑假也過了大半，怪就怪在，Benni並沒有覺得無聊過。即使身邊換了一群人，他們卻跟Benni沒什麼隔閡，一群人就這樣一起在太燦爛的陽光底下汗流浹背、熱得昏頭的時候跳到湖裡遊憩、吃遍鎮上冰淇淋店所有的口味。

Benni必須承認，他沒有預料到的是在來到慕尼黑之後的這一切，其中之一就是Mats如此順理成章地和Manu，以及其他人一起霸佔了他的夏天。

但即使時光飛逝，他卻覺得這個夏天好像永遠不會結束。Benni看著窗外，夕陽殘留的餘暉已經懸在天邊很久了，跟懸在空氣中凝滯不散的暑氣一起。

窗外規律的擊打聲將走神的他喚了回來，他才發現外頭已經沒了日光的照射，在不知不覺間。

然後Benni遲疑地瞇起眼睛，看了一會兒發現是真的有人在朝他的窗戶上丟石子。

他打開窗戶，探頭往外看時充滿了疑惑，當他發現某個黑色捲髮的男孩滑稽地在對他揮手時，那疑惑也沒有消去幾分。

Mats舉高了手，用口型告訴Benni快點下樓。

於是五分鐘後的Benni踮著腳出現在樓梯上，小心翼翼地在不發出聲音的前提下，用最快的速度下樓。

終於到了Mats的面前，他卻先注意到了捲髮少年臉上的新裝飾。

「近視？」

「平常是戴隱形眼鏡。」他說。Benni了然地點了點頭。

然後他這才想到正事，於是忍不住瞇著眼睛說道：「找我做什麼？」

他面前的男孩笑嘻嘻地從背後摸出了一張傳單，上頭大大地寫著「露天電影」幾個字。

「你大可以下午的時候先跟我說一聲，就不用搞得我像是要犯罪一樣。」Benni說：「我又不會拒絕。」」

Mats推了推鼻梁上的黑色鏡框，笑得有些傻，顯然是找不出反駁的方式。

「這樣比較⋯⋯有趣嘛。」

Benni翻了白眼，決定順從往Mats的小腿上踹一腳的衝動。

「快走啦。」他無視了蹲在地上抱著小腿哀嚎的捲髮男孩，徑直地往前走去。

Benni並沒有幾次看露天電影的經驗，這也是他並沒有表現出反對的原因之一。坐在Mats帶來的地墊上，他環視了一圈，看到了周圍形形色色的人們，趁著電影開場前的空檔聊天或是分享食物。

坐在他們身邊的是一對情侶，剛好在Benni看向他們時交換了親吻。

而在他觀察四周的空檔，Mats從身後的背包裡拿出了洋芋片，熟練地將其撕開，放到自己和Benni的腳邊，又摸出了兩罐可樂。

他將易開罐塞進Benni手中時更得意地笑著說道：「還好還是冰的。」

「怎麼不約Manu來？」

對於Benni的這個問題，Mats噘起了嘴，豎起的眉毛倒是讓他一下子理直氣壯了起來。

「要把他從床上拖出來，讓他跟他的寶貝小熊分開，這種事情誰做了就是不要命。」

Benni的腦中立刻出現了幼時的Manu緊抱著小熊，在床上睡得滿枕頭口水的模樣——Mats的描述在他心中有個明確的畫面，讓他們兩人同時笑了起來。

「原來你也看過嗎。」

Mats聳了聳肩，臉上的笑容還沒褪去，單純地因為找到同伴可以分享友人的糗事感到開心。Benni隨即又補上更多Manu與小熊玩偶的事蹟，讓Mats的笑聲被口中的可樂包裹成氣泡，在夏日夜晚裡滿溢而出。

隨著開演時間接近，草坪上聚集了越來越多人，嘈雜的人聲堆疊出不小的音量，Benni發現自己必須湊得更近一些，才聽得到Mats正絮叨著什麼。

但他一傾過身子，膝蓋就撞上了對方。Benni頓了頓，才要道歉，就發現Mats已經快速地將盤起的腳收回了。

剛好周圍的燈光也暗了下來，四周終於靜了下來。Benni偷偷地用眼角餘光瞟了一眼身邊的捲髮男孩，對方卻像是個沒事人一樣，繼續伸手撈著洋芋片。

Benni希望不是自己想多了。他將雙腿抱起，下巴擱上了膝蓋，直直地看向前方的大螢幕，嘴裡還留著一點點可樂的碳酸味。

扣除掉不時會有不知名小蟲來叨擾自己的腿之外，這次觀影經驗是美好的，Benni甚至在結尾有些鼻酸。那是發生在溪水邊的村落的故事，有藍天白雲，還有打著赤膊，穿著淺色衣物，在陽光底下笑彎了眼的男孩和女孩。

身邊的其他觀眾陸陸續續開始準備散場，Benni卻發現身邊的人遲遲沒有動作，於是他轉頭一看，發現Mats正一下一下地吸著鼻子。

這時候出聲點破也未免太過無情，Benni不禁想，而且他清楚地看到了對方正努力眨著眼睛，眼角在微弱的燈光下一閃一閃。他出門時沒有帶上隨身的小包，連個面紙都翻不出來，只好假裝自己什麼都沒看到，故作鎮定地試著開口。

「我們等人散了一點再離開吧。」

他聽到Mats應了一聲，帶著濃濃的鼻音。

他們身邊的情侶也離開了，Benni選擇四處張望，努力留出空間給Mats。但當對方摘下了眼鏡，大動作地揉起自己的雙眼時，Benni還是忍不住看了過去，然後他就看了黑髮少年放下手，深深地吸了口氣，對著前方的空氣大喊。

「真想談一場在夏天的戀愛啊——」

而Benni被這突如其來的發言給逗出了笑聲，上揚的嘴角跟凹成八字的眉毛闡明了他的回應——到底在說什麼啊。

「非得是夏天嗎？」他好笑地問。

Mats在搖頭否決前又吸了吸自己的鼻子，再開口時語氣裡都帶著執拗：「但就是不一樣，夏天有夏天才能做到的事情。」

「那冬天的戀愛不好嗎？它也有自己的浪漫。」Benni又問道，還補上了一句：「而且聖誕節、情人節⋯⋯之類的都在冬天。」

「但夏天的戀愛就⋯⋯」他說：「不覺得它更夢幻一點嗎？像是那個，仲夏夜之夢！」

「那故事顯然不是這個意思吧⋯⋯而且夢醒了就什麼都沒了。」

在Benni接續的幾次反駁後，Mats終於直視了他，嘴都扁成了委屈的形狀，下唇還特別故意地噘了出來，讓他幾乎要沒好氣地翻出白眼來。

「你喜歡就好。」Benni無奈地說，認知到這場對話繼續下去只會沒完沒了。

他率先站起身，盡自己所能地忽視那雙還在對自己抗議的巧克力色眼睛，然後伸手握住了Mats的胳膊，也不管對方願不願意，便把他往上拽。

「Benni⋯⋯」

故意被拖長的尾音像是燥熱的夏天般黏糊糊的，Benni有時候都懷疑，那隻薩摩耶跟Mats大概是孿生兄弟來的，纏著他的勁頭簡直是一個樣。

而不久前在他舌尖跳舞的可樂，此時此刻卻也只留得他滿嘴的甜膩，一起成了共犯把Benni困在原地。他嘆了口氣，最後還是選擇妥協，放鬆了手上的力道。

但Mats卻也抓緊了這個機會——他方才明明用盡了全身上下在苦苦哀求著，在Benni退讓的那一瞬間，卻立刻轉動了手腕，牢牢地反手抓住對方。

Benni在被拖進水裡前的最後一刻，看到的是被打濕的捲髮下，一雙閃過狡黠的雙眼，還有抑制不住的上揚嘴角——簡直像隻陰險的狐狸。

「Mats Hummels——！」

不遠處的Manu，還有Manu的朋友Jérôme，在看到Benni不慎優雅的落水姿態後，都配合著笑了起來，畫面荒唐又和諧得像是齣情境喜劇。

他幾乎是氣急敗壞地要伸手去捏Mats的耳朵，可對方一手緊抓著他，另一隻空著的手又穩穩地將他接進了水裡。Benni都還沒吃到幾口水，就發現自己幾乎是半倒在Mats後傾的身上了。

在對方胸前輕推的那掌立刻就拉開了他們的距離，Benni甚至還沒感受到另一個人的體溫。

雪山融下的水凍得Benni直打哆嗦，讓他完全沒有其他幾人的悠然自得。他忿忿地瞪向拖他下水的罪魁禍首，但對方剛好轉過了身，抬高了手朝Manu揮動，試圖從對方那裡要來充氣圓球。

Benni只能看著黑髮少年夾起的背肌，卻不禁咽了口口水。

然後他決定潛到冰冷的水裡，忍住鑽進心窩裡的刺痛，伸手抓上Mats的小腿，在對方接穩球的剎那將他拉入水中。

Mats的喊聲隔著水，依稀鑽進了Benni的耳裡，讓他在水下憋出了一個勝利的笑容。

失了重心的Mats在水裡繞了一圈，他當然知道兇手是誰——有鑑於自己不久前的行為，Mats並沒有打算追究。他只是在清透的湖水裡用力眨了眨眼睛，並翻動了身體，想要找到對方在哪裡。

水面上的陽光燦然而明亮，闖過澄澈的湖水，點亮了他面前的人。少年人髒金色的頭髮飄散在水中，平時經常被瀏海遮住的一雙眸子清清亮亮的，直盯著Mats瞧。

那一刻，Mats第一次看清了Benni深邃眼眶中流轉的色彩，榛子色的眼珠中透出些許的綠。

但在他做出下一個動作前，Benni搶先搭上了他的肩。金髮男孩咧開了嘴，紅潤的舌尖抵著探出的上排牙齒，留下一抹曖昧不明的笑——至少Mats是這麼覺得的——然後他就撐著Mats的肩膀，一鼓作氣浮上了水面。

直到肺部缺氧，Mats才從水裡冒出頭來。他的黑捲髮濕透了，塌塌地散在額頭上，水珠順著滴了下來，沾濕了他的眼睫毛，又弄疼了他的眼睛。

圓球從Jérôme手中拋出，但正在眨眼的Mats並沒有看到，反應過來時是Benni游到了他面前，伸出手，替他免除又一次的嗆水意外。

等到球送去了Manu那裡，Benni才轉過頭看向他。

「怎麼，剛剛那一下讓你腦子進水了？」他問，抿起的嘴唇和彎下的眼角藏不住笑意。

Mats伸手抹了抹臉，然後捧起滿滿一手的水往Benni身上潑，得到對方的抗議聲後又變本加厲地撲了上去。

湊到了Benni面前，Mats配合著嬉笑地說道：「那你也一起吧。」

貼近的距離讓Mats清楚地看到了Benni臉頰上被曬出的薄紅色，還有陽光掉落在他臉上的雀斑——他屏住了呼吸，沒有理由的。

「啊⋯⋯就說不想下水了。」躺在Mats床上的Benni委屈地說，雖然想用表情表達更多不滿，但此時此刻的他只要牽動了臉部的肌肉，就不免會換來幾絲疼痛。

捲髮少年用雙手捧上了一管凝膠，臉上堆滿抱歉的笑，同時在心底暗自慶幸著對方沒有注意到自己半刻前的怪異。

「剛剛從冰箱裡拿出來的，請尊貴的Herr Höwedes使用。」他說，語氣裡帶著太多的誠懇。

Benni甩了他一眼，盡可能地表現出不以為意的模樣，可是他相信Mats也察覺到自己的氣早就消了，最後的這一點不過是面子上的掙扎。

接過了Mats手中的綠色軟管，Benni坐起身來，試圖要將冰涼的透明凝膠給抹在臉上。

點在鼻頭上的凝膠讓Benni不禁抖了一下，那玩意兒的溫度比他想像得又再低了一些，但也適當地舒緩了他臉上的刺痛。過程中，Benni不得不承認自己的手拙，在Mats第三次出聲告訴他哪裡還不夠均勻時，他實在忍不住嘆了口氣。

在他停下動作後，Mats立刻伸出了一隻朝上的手掌。

將手中的凝膠遞給對方後，Benni就閉上了眼睛，盤起雙腿，安分地將自己交了出去。他先是感受到對方的手指抬起了他的臉，之後才小心翼翼地抹過他的兩側鼻翼，仔細地替Benni完成善後。

然後他其中一側的顴骨被沾著凝膠的手指點了一下，同時間，動作的人也問了：「這裡會痛嗎？我覺得有點紅。」

Benni含糊地應了一聲表示肯定，其實Mats不說他還真不覺得那裡有什麼不舒服，但既然都被提出來了，而且有人好好地伺候他，似乎也沒什麼否決的必要。

在進行手上的動作時，Mats倒是意外地安靜，讓Benni覺得莫名彆扭，對方專注的呼吸聲在他耳邊迴盪又把一切變得更糟了。

好在Mats沒有花上多少時間，Benni在他停下動作時已經感受到刺痛感舒緩了許多，不過他一直等到Mats輕輕咳了一聲，跟他說「好了」才重新睜開眼睛。

捲髮男孩下樓將凝膠冰回冰箱後，帶了一壺檸檬水和兩個杯子回來。

「給你喝。」他說，遞上了裝了八分滿的杯子：「網路上說你需要補充水分。」

接過杯子後，Benni忍不住笑了起來。

「服務真周到啊。」

同樣捧起杯子的Mats愣了愣，但立刻又掛上了笑容：「這可不是嗎，Herr Höwedes？」

聽到這調侃的稱呼，Benni嘖了一聲，他看準了Mats放下杯子的那瞬間，一雙腿就從床下抬了起來，蹭上了Mats。

於是他們在床上打起了無意義的架，四條腿纏在一塊兒，差一點就要撞倒床頭櫃上的玻璃杯子。而Benni的腳率先鑽進了Mats的衣服下襬，毫不留情地對著他的腰窩施加攻擊。

「紅牌——！這犯規了Benni——！」

但他的求饒並沒有發揮效果，發動攻擊的人不只絲毫不動搖，反而更加堅定地繼續了下去。Mats本想著今天的自己順著Benni的意思也罷，但隨著那雙腳越發不安分，他不得不嘗試阻止對方。

他的手腕先是抓上了Benni在他衣服外的小腿，不料那卻不足以阻止Benni的動作，Mats只好將手滑到了Benni的腳踝上，這才阻止了對方轉動腳掌四處橫行。

Benni用腳輕輕地推了推他，示意Mats放開，但好不容易獲得掌控權的Mats並沒有要鬆懈的意思。

他就是這樣靜靜地與Benni對視，一邊試著緩過氣，一邊等待對方的下一步動作。然而Benni卻反常地沒有要反抗的意思，一雙手撐在背後，若有所思地笑了起來。

「⋯⋯想做什麼？」Mats還是先憋不住了，Benni這般應對反倒讓他提起了戒心。

而Benni卻保持著微笑，一點一點地屈起膝蓋、彎著腰貼近了Mats。在Mats幾乎要放開手反抗之前，Benni卻伸出了手，輕柔地將他散落在眼前的捲髮給推開。

Mats半張著嘴，愣了神。然後下一秒他的世界便轉了半圈——Benni不知何時掙脫了他的束縛，手腳並用地將他鎖到了床上。

「抓到你了。」

懸在他身上喘著氣的Benni逆著光，Mats一時之間竟然無法分辨他臉上的泛出的紅是因為曬傷，又或者與他粗重的喘息有關。

偏偏這時響起了敲門聲，Mats並沒有多想，立刻就伸手將Benni推起。兩人又摔回了坐姿，同時間迎接了推開門的Jonas。

「奶奶叫你們下來吃飯。」與Mats有相仿面容的男孩說，對於他們慢半拍的反應沒有多說什麼。

在門被關上後，他們又呆呆地看著對方好半晌，然後Benni情不自禁地笑了起來。Mats才想開口說什麼，卻發現他們的腿還纏在一塊兒，一邊腳踝相貼，另一腳則搭上了Benni的小腿肚。

他幾乎像是著火一般地彈了開來。

面對Benni挑起的眉頭，Mats只能扁著嘴指向身邊。Manu見狀卻只翻了個白眼：「誰叫你要去碰正中午的鐵欄杆？」

「我只是要開鎖⋯⋯」

可是他知道自己的委屈不會得到Manu的同情，Mats只能——也只打算——眼巴巴地看著Benni。Benni當然會可憐他的，即使笑意都竄到了嘴邊，仍然是遞出剛剛從店裡買來的運動飲料，貼到Mats發紅的手背上。

Mats轉向Manu，做了個鬼臉。三人之中最為年長的人顯然沒有要配合的意思，逕自跨上了腳踏車，並拿出自己的手機敲敲打打。

而Benni則好笑地看著身邊的兩人，並沒有要參與紛爭的意思。

「Jérôme已經在等，走吧。」Manu率先發難，丟下這一句話後就蹬下了踏板。

但一直到握上了龍頭，Mats才發現自己尚未將飲料交還。可Benni已經跟在Manu後頭騎出數公尺了，他只好先將瓶子塞進車上的飲料架裡，匆匆忙忙地趕了上去。

往球場的泥石子路勉強可以允許兩台腳踏車並行，Benni正悠悠地跟在Manu後頭，不料卻有個人快速地從他身邊掠過，甚至超越了Manu。捲髮少年得意洋洋地回頭看了一眼，方才被燙到的手放開了手把，比出挑釁的手勢。

然後Benni便看見Manu拉了拉身上的球袋，拱起身，開始加重踩踏的力道。

於是他就這樣看著自己的表哥和Mats開始了追逐，夾雜玩笑似的叫囂和咒罵。Manu試圖將身上的球袋化為武器來攻擊Mats，而Mats也不時地用他那雙健壯的小腿將自己的身子撐起，加快騎乘的速度。

Benni伸手撥了撥自己被汗水黏住的瀏海，嘗試著不要落後他們太多。

他突然羨慕起了Mats那頭平常都一團混亂的捲髮，在這種時候是輕巧地被風吹起，在空中肆意地舞動，而同樣久未打理，他自己的卻沾得濕淋淋的，巴在腦門上，怪不愉快的。

到達球場時他們三個人都喘兮兮的，Jérôme衝著他們挑起了眉頭，而Benni只能無奈地笑著聳了聳肩——他相信Jérôme會明白罪魁禍首是誰。

而口渴的Benni後知後覺地想到自己忘了找Mats拿回飲料，而在他轉過身的時候，Mats剛好要脫下身上被汗浸透的衣服。

Benni下意識地扭開了視線，也因此看到了Mats腰後的飲料架，和自己的那罐運動飲料。他頓了頓，在走過去的同時開口說道：「我把飲料拿走了。」

頭還卡在衣服裡的Mats悶悶地回了句好，Benni沒有再看他，往嘴裡灌了一大口不再冰涼的液體後就將車推去放好。

他的衣服也濕黏得讓他生厭，可是Benni一想到自己不經曬的白皙皮膚，就不得不打消念頭——他真應該聽姑姑的話，出門前帶上防曬乳的。

好在Manu也沒比他好上多少，只能對著身上黏巴巴的衣服皺眉。

等到Mats也停好車走到他們旁邊時，他本就亂的頭髮經過拉扯變得更加奔放了，讓Benni忍俊不禁，還得捂著嘴轉過頭。

「又怎麼了？」Mats喊道，委屈地噘著嘴，對於自己無意間又做了什麼毫無頭緒。

Benni花了好一會兒才重新轉過來看著他，但眼睛裡的笑意不減，說了一句也不像解釋的話：「你有注意到自己的頭髮在陽光下是棕色的嗎？」

Mats怔怔地用手指捲了一束自己濡溼的頭髮，然後鬆開。

而其他人早已經踩上了球場的草皮，Mats根本來不及進一步追問，他只能用小跑步跟上Benni和Manu。

只是在酷暑豔陽底下踢球，即使是年輕氣盛的他們也無法持續太久，沒多久就有人提出了休息的主意，並得到其他人的附和。場邊的板凳已經擺滿了眾人的包包和雜物，Benni花了些時間才找到自己的東西。

然後他很快地發現，那瓶飲料裡僅剩的一點根本不夠緩解他對水分的需求。Benni將空瓶子捏在手裡，快速地張望了一圈，而甫將自己的水瓶靠到嘴邊的Mats剛好與他對上了眼。

Mats衝著他挑起眉頭，於是Benni舉起了自己手中見底的塑膠瓶，搖了搖。

對方沒有立即給他回應，而是先繼續自己方才的動作。Benni看著捲髮少年仰起頭，喉結隨著吞嚥的動作滑動，還有一些沒接住的水從他的嘴角溢出，一路順著他的下顎，最後跟積在鎖骨邊的汗滴混在一起。

不知道是不是因為Mats身上薄薄的那層汗水，Benni總覺得打在他身上的陽光格外耀眼。他發現自己難以直視對方，有點昏頭，又格外口乾舌燥——他想把原因歸咎於毒辣的太陽，而不是其他的。

等待Mats把手中的瓶子遞過來時，Benni只能伸出舌頭，舔過自己的下唇，試圖緩解一點口渴的感覺，然後才等到Mats跨出箭步。

「謝了。」他說，含住了還濕潤的瓶口。

經過陽光曝曬，這瓶水早已經沒有剛從水龍頭裡流出那時的冰涼，但Benni顧不上那麼多。他像是擱淺的魚一般，張大了嘴讓瓶中透明的液體流進喉中，手也不自覺地捏緊了瓶子。

「有這麼渴嗎？」

Mats並沒有試圖藏起詢問中調笑的意味，於是Benni也不直接回應，只是趁著換氣的空檔聳了聳肩。

他將蓋好的水瓶還給Mats前又忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，這次經過了水分的滋潤，明顯比方才那種近乎乾澀的黏膩好多了。而Mats並沒有立刻伸手去接他遞還的瓶子，Benni只好直接地拿瓶子往Mats的手臂上敲了敲。

那雙失神的眼睛這才重新聚焦，但即使如此，他還是用著機械性的動作接下水瓶，讓Benni忍不住轉身看了過去——Mats剛才就是盯著這個方向的——卻沒有看出個所以然來。

「該回去了。」他說，也沒有想要追問的意思。Mats點了點頭，看起來莫名地慌張。

在他們並肩小跑步回到球場時，Mats開口了。

「你後天晚上有空嗎？」

他問話的語氣像是在聊今天的天氣如何，想到了什麼就隨口提起，Benni咽了口口水才轉頭過去看他，卻剛好捕捉到了Mats游移的眼神。

「有什麼重要的事情嗎？」他忍不住問。來到慕尼黑之後的這幾週，從來沒有哪一次的邀約有事先詢問過Benni的，多的是當天的臨時起意，像是那場露天電影，反正他們個個都閒得慌。

Mats的慎重反而讓他覺得唐突，可是這明明才是合理的，意識到這點讓Benni忍不住要發笑。他在球被重新踢起前肯定地告訴Mats：是的，他有空，而且不論是怎麼樣的邀約他都會接受的。

理由很單純，因為Benni知道自己並沒有其他更好的事情可以消磨時間。可是在Mats轉過頭對著他笑得有些傻的時候，他差點要說出另一個理由。

但球已經開始在中場滾動，他們都把注意力放了過去。

當Mats的頭球替他們獲得勝利時，Benni第一時間就去擁抱了他——他們先舉高雙手擊掌，然後順著十指緊扣的力道，Benni便被拉進了Mats的懷抱中，過高的體溫和被汗水覆蓋的赤裸上身沒有讓Benni退卻，他還是將手搭上了Mats的後背，模仿著捲髮少年的動作，不輕不重地拍了兩掌。

並肩走到場外的過程中，他沒有忘了再湊上Mats的耳邊稱讚對方。

Benni告訴自己Mats泛紅的臉頰，還有他自己莫名熱燙的耳根都是因為陽光的曝曬，並且無視了站在門前目睹一切的Manu投來的眼神。

當比賽結束，一夥人嚷嚷著要去溪邊消暑時，Benni突然真心地希望這個夏天永遠不要結束，不只是因為在這之後他就要啟程前往俄羅斯了。

——縱使豔陽高照，Benni的臉頰總是熱燙中又帶點疼，而Mats那一頭捲髮總是被汗水濡得又塌又亂，他還是覺得，這樣就挺好的。

被遺落的球滾到了他的腳邊，Benni下意識地將球往身側送，而一旁的Mats隨即補上了一角射門。

當他們對上視線時，Benni他在Mats的眼裡看到了一點驚喜，還有更多藏不住的笑意。

不過Mats卻先在嘴前豎起了指頭，然後稍稍側過了身子，露出自己拿在手中的電話。Benni立刻了然地點點頭，並後退了兩小步。

他無意去涉入Mats的私人空間，尤其是在Mats對著電話發出了Benni還沒怎麼看過的燦笑，電話那頭的人顯然說了什麼有趣的事情，即使Benni只能勉強聽到一點含糊的嚷嚷聲也能斷定。他看到Mats一下蹙眉，一下又笑彎了眼，張嘴時給出的回覆和笑聲充分回應了那頭的熱情。

Benni對Hummels家的廚房已經不再陌生，而他也相信Mats的家人不會介意他去取用裡頭的東西。在他正要打開冰箱時，Hummels先生剛好走了進來，他們交換了禮貌的招呼，在他們各自倒了一杯冷飲後，Hummels先生才開口詢問。

「你們今天有什麼計畫嗎？看他戴著眼鏡⋯⋯沒有要去踢球？」

面對這個問題，Benni只能聳聳肩：「Mats只問了我下午能不能先過來。」

Hummels先生皺起了眉頭，舉在面前的杯子沒有遮住他因為困惑而噘起的嘴——這個小表情跟Mats還挺像的，Benni敏銳地注意到了。

「那小子主動約了你，結果就這樣跟自己的朋友講電話，然後把你晾在一邊？」

Benni張開了嘴，想要解釋，卻又不知道該怎麼說明會好一些。他伸長脖子看了還對著電話興奮地說著些什麼的捲髮少年，尷尬地笑了笑。

「他也沒有說準確的時間⋯⋯所以，沒有關係啦。」

他下意識地想躲開Hummels先生的視線，但那個跟Mats有著相似神情的成年男人顯然不打算放過Benni，Benni幾乎可以感受到他的眼神正在自己身上上上下下地掃動，讓他不禁希望Mats趕快掛斷電話。

好一會兒後，Hummels先生才嘆了口氣，低聲滴咕了一句：「那孩子怎麼就不懂得珍惜眼前的。」

Benni捧著杯子，眼神偷偷地鑽到了Hummels先生臉上，他不確定自己是不是聽錯了。

「電話那頭應該是Marco，他在多特蒙德的朋友。」Hummels先生停頓了一會兒，注意到Benni略顯茫然的神情後才補充道：「總之，你可能得再等一會兒。」

又留下了幾句叮嚀和客套話，Hummels先生才離開廚房，留下Benni一個人坐在吧檯邊的高腳椅上。

Manu提過Mats平常並不是住在慕尼黑，即使在那裡出身並度過大半的童年，但Benni並沒有詢問過他現在住在哪裡。

而從Hummels先生剛才所說的，應該就是在多特蒙德了——聽到這個名字讓Benni忍不住皺起了眉頭，他們一直以來都巧妙地避過了這個話題，於是也免除了注定的紛爭，Benni擅自認為Mats也是南方霸主的支持者，畢竟Hummels先生也在那裡工作。

現在看來，或許有別的可能性，這讓Benni光是想像就忍不住要打顫。

但其實Benni第一時間想到的是，既然Mats平常住在多特蒙德，那就表示回家後的他們也不過就是相隔二十公里多一些而已。他心底有股難以言喻的情緒像是氣泡一樣浮起，在胸腔裡作亂。

然而他又立刻想起自己不久後就要搬去俄羅斯了，方才撓得他心尖子癢的歡快馬上褪了下去。

於是Benni並沒有在第一時間發現Mats已經掛斷了電話，就這樣被捲髮男孩出現的身影嚇了一跳。

「抱歉。」Mats對他吐了吐舌頭：「我的朋友打電話來，他們剛好一夥人在一起⋯⋯」

Benni本還想扳起臉佯裝出生氣的模樣，但這個計劃在Mats站在他面前後就被拋去腦後了，他最後只是聳聳肩表示無所謂，又垂下頭喝了杯子裡的飲料。

然後，他透過瀏海，朝上瞄了Mats一眼，問道：「你該不會是那群蜜蜂的粉絲吧。」

這個問題顯然是Mats沒有預料到的。他眨了眨眼睛，愣了半晌，才心虛地笑了起來。

「我明明很努力不要讓你發現了⋯⋯」

忍住了嘆氣的衝動，Benni最後只是翻了個白眼：「顯然有些什麼在我們之間是不會有共識了。」

在他放下杯子抬起頭時，看到的是歪著頭，直盯著自己的Mats。

「⋯⋯想做什麼？」他問道，有些警戒。

而Mats只是堆出了討好的笑容，再次演出了遞上蘆薈凝膠時的表情：「抱歉⋯⋯？」

哼了一聲，Benni挑起一邊的眉頭，質疑起了Mats的誠意。

「⋯⋯好吧，我其實沒有那麼抱歉。」Mats瞥了Benni一眼，推了推眼鏡，然後在他身旁的椅子上坐下，噘著嘴咕噥道：「我才想問你怎麼就支持那群藍色小精靈了。」

Benni不可置信地看了身邊人一眼：「我就在蓋爾森基興附近長大的，哈爾滕，這可比你合理多了？」

「那地方離多特蒙德不是也不遠嗎！」

面對Mats的反駁，Benni只是瞇起了眼睛，凶險地瞪了他一眼。

「我開始後悔答應你的邀請了。」

Mats張開了嘴，但在最後一刻踩下了煞車，他就這樣沒有出聲地，一張嘴開開合合數次，最後才緊緊地抿了起來，十分不甘願地吞下了這場敗戰。

他瞥了一眼Benni手中的飲料，有點想借來潤潤喉，但看到Benni幾乎憋不住的笑容，還有他扣著杯子，骨節分明的那雙手，又突然打消了主意。最後Mats只是清了清嗓子，試圖劃開懸在周圍的尷尬。

「我原本是要帶你去附近的嘉年華。」他說，沒有錯過Benni亮起的眼神：「但是氣象預報說今天傍晚會下雨。」

「外面看起來⋯⋯」Benni一邊說著，一邊看向了窗外，然後皺起了眉頭：「預報說機率多高？」

「百分之九十四。」

Mats好像可以在Benni頭上看見嘎嘎作響的齒輪，從他擰起的眉頭就能看出他是多麼認真地在權衡得失——其實Mats並沒有料想到嘉年華對於Benni是如此地有吸引力，他只是在看到傳單時想起了自己去年和Jonas一起分享的巨大棉花糖，覺得和Benni一起去應該不是太壞的主意才是。

他看著Benni掙扎的神情，忍不住臨時提出了別的方案：「今天不行的話，明天也⋯⋯」

「我們走吧。」

但他的提議被打斷了，Benni說完話就轉過頭和Mats對上了眼，在Mats有機會再說些什麼之前又補了一句。

「搞不好今天人還會特別少。」

午後的陽光透過了窗子，映照在Benni的側臉上，他含笑的榛子色眼睛顯得格外澄澈，讓Mats不自覺地也掛起笑容，點頭應和了他。

他發現自己只要被那雙閃閃發亮的眸子盯著，大概就沒有辦法拒絕任何事情了。

所以當Benni提出要去摩天輪的提案時，Mats只能捋了捋未乾的頭髮，還來不及表達出意見就被拉著前進。

沿路上他們還踩過一個又一個水坑，方才的大雨讓整場嘉年華變得有些狼狽，他們的上衣短褲還黏在身上，鞋子也沒有乾透，唯一值得慶幸的或許是雨水灑落前，他們有品嘗到熱騰騰的吉拿棒和熱狗。

可Benni卻還是興致勃勃的樣子，即使周遭都是攜手相伴的情侶，夾得他們格格不入。

排隊的隊伍移動得很快，Mats每次走神就會被Benni推著前進，金髮少年的頭髮軟塌塌地散落在頭上，整個人看起來又比平常更柔和了一些。

輪到他們時夕陽正要落下，摩天輪也點上了燈，Mats的眼鏡上留下的水漬讓每一束光線都成團再分散，他眼裡的一切都朦朧了起來。

入座後，Benni做的第一件事就是將他踩著的帆船鞋給摘了下來，而Mats的視線卻不自覺地被Benni衣服下透出的肩胛骨給吸引了過去，半晌後他才眨了眨眼，然後模仿起Benni，將腳上的帆布鞋給脫下。

「你這樣看得清楚嗎？」

聽到Benni那麼問，Mats只能誠實地搖了搖頭，他將就著用身上的衣服試過了，但顯然還留有水份的布料並不是個好選擇。

「給我吧。」Benni說，同時也伸出了手。在Mats將眼鏡遞到他手裡後，他從隨身的包包裡摸出了一小包面紙，抽出勉強稱得上是乾的幾張面紙後，Benni開始了哈氣並擦拭的動作。

在把眼鏡遞回給Mats時，他也只是無辜地笑了笑：「你沒說，我可不知道你的眼鏡有多髒。」

視線重回清明自然是值得高興的，Mats終於可以好好地欣賞逐漸墜至地平線下的夕陽。他轉頭看了Benni一眼，發現對方正靠在窗上，遠眺著外頭，並沒有注意到自己眼神的游移。

Benni眼前的瀏海被撥到了一旁，剩餘的水分剛好發揮了固定的效果。窗外金黃色的餘暉吞沒了他，淺褐色的雀斑已經不見蹤跡，髒金色的頭髮也異常刺眼，垂在他身上的衣服半溶在光線中，Mats幾乎可以看見裡頭軀體的形狀。

脫下鞋子後，Benni就將他那雙白而修長的腿盤到了椅子上，隨著車廂的移動小幅度地晃動著，但抵在金屬椅子上的腳踝不知怎麼地有點紅，Mats想出聲詢問，最後還是住了口。

感覺到自己的臉頰和耳朵異常的熱燙，Mats急急忙忙將頭也轉向了窗邊，希望外頭的風可以替他捲走一些溫度。

不知不覺間他們即將到達最頂端，漫天彩霞昭告著黃昏時分已經到了結尾，傾下大雨的烏雲讓整片天空被染上近乎妖豔的紫紅色。Benni終於看回了車廂內，在他對面的少年卻是被外頭那片景色牢牢地給擄獲了。

Benni抿起了嘴唇，覺得自己就這樣盯著對方怪詭異的，但又不太想移開視線。

微風捲著雨後的味道，還夾雜了一點夏日的濕熱，輕輕地鑽進車廂裡。那並不是什麼讓人舒暢的風，卻足以吹動Mats的半乾的捲髮，被天光染成金棕色的一絡細髮不安分地垂到了他的眼前。

他幾乎沒有和Mats共享過如此安靜的時刻，這讓Benni對每一分小細節都格外上心。像是快扎進Mats眼裡的頭髮、他臉上錯落交雜的光影、幾乎透明的睫毛，或是他的身體是怎麼隨著呼吸而起伏——還有那對平常浸泡在濃巧克力裡的眸子，在餘暉之中反倒被包裹成了蜜糖般的顏色。

Benni想替Mats撥開礙事的頭髮，也想替他推起垂至鼻頭的眼鏡，更想問他是不是也同樣聽過摩天輪的傳說，是不是也有不請自來的什麼正在胸口作亂。

但在和Mats對上眼時，他只是笑了笑，沒有說話。

「怎麼了嗎？」Mats問道。而Benni不知道是不是自己的錯覺，也有可能只是氛圍使然，但Mats出口的聲音好像跟平常比起來多了一絲小心。

對於Mats的提問，他垂下了眼，依然保持著嘴角的弧度，然後說了。

「就當作我暫時的秘密吧。」聽到對方哼了一聲，Benni又聳聳肩，補上一句：「下次我們再搭上這個摩天輪，就跟你說。」

這個答案似乎滿足了Mats，淺淺的笑跟著爬上了他的臉龐。

「我沒有帶相機，不然現在真適合拍照。」

眼角餘光瞄到了越來越接近的地面，Benni只是不置可否地應了一聲。

他們離開摩天輪時天色已經是一片暮藍，人潮終於聚集了起來，燈飾被點亮，路上剩餘的積水一點也不剩地反射了光點，整個嘉年華的街道比起夕陽下的更加熠熠生輝。

有什麼抓到了Mats的視線，這下換成他伸長手臂，扣住了Benni的手腕，興奮地前進。

他用口袋所剩無幾的銅板買下了一支棉花糖，粉藍色的，蓬鬆得讓他們可以把整張臉都埋進去。拿著它的Mats笑得像個孩子，但在自己張口咬下前，他先撕下了一小塊湊到Benni嘴邊。

「藍色的，你可以接受了吧？」

Benni忍不住滾到喉頭的嗤笑，卻還是配合地張開嘴，從捲髮少年手上噙下第一口。

鬆軟的糖絲在入口的瞬間就溶解了，只留下令人窒息的甜膩，卻難得沒有讓Benni皺起眉頭。而他面前的Mats也咬下了自己的那口，沒有含住的部分被他用舌尖捲起送進嘴裡，最後露出一個滿足的笑，讓Benni又想起了那隻老是瞇著眼對他笑的薩摩耶。

「去年跟Jonas來的時候，印象最深刻的就是這個棉花糖了。」他說。

「那你今年不跟他來沒有關係嗎？」

面對Benni的問題，Mats眨了眨眼，理所當然地回道：「你比較重要啊。」

然後他又重新跨開了步伐，留下Benni一個人在原地愣神——還好他的停滯不過是瞬間的事，在Mats來得及發現前他就跟了上去。

乾爽的嘉年華讓他們都比較有心思注意周遭，攤販也開始耍著花樣招呼客人，試圖彌補被雨打壞的業績。Benni想著要帶個紀念品回去，走著走著就在一個遊戲攤位停了下來，也不忘輕輕拉了Mats的衣袖。

「你對投籃有信心嗎？」

他沒想到的是自己試探性的提問，竟然讓Mats一點也不遲疑地摸出了最後的零錢，徑直走向攤販的主人。

站在裝滿球籃子前方，Mats笑著回頭問了身後的同伴：「想要哪一個？」

架子上陳列了琳瑯滿目的各種布偶和玩具，Benni卻只相中了一個。他指向在獎勵區的其中一個大布偶——是一隻橘棕色的狐狸，有瞇起的笑眼和一小截吐出的舌頭，頭特別大，還有一條蓬鬆的大尾巴，微妙的比例把英氣和可愛融合得恰到好處。

Mats點了點頭，在轉回籃框前對他說了句好。

不久後，他的懷裡便被一隻大狐狸給塞滿，讓Benni覺得臉頰有些燙。他把臉給埋進了新到手的布偶中，想要藏起嘴邊漫起的笑。

「我得給你錢——」他悶悶地說了，但Mats否決了這個提議。

可Mats也明白與他同行的男孩不會就這樣妥協，於是他快速地環視了一圈，然後指了指不遠處的射擊攤位，在Benni反駁前先開口了。

「不然你也幫我贏一個回來？」

Benni順著Mats的手看了過去，並掂了掂口袋裡的銅板：「那你要什麼？」

他看到Mats又噘起了嘴，好半晌之後突然露出笑容來，而且是那種有壞點子竄過他腦海的笑。

「那邊那個。」他的手指也配合地挪了過去：「淺褐色的兔子，看起來有點兇，抱著一束花的那個。」

把狐狸暫時塞回Mats的手裡，Benni並沒有去思考選擇兔子是不是什麼關於食物鏈的惡趣味，或者是為什麼要選一隻不那麼可愛的。他只是一言不發地將銅板給了攤主，然後穩穩地捧起槍，開始瞄準。

Benni從來不敢說自己對嘉年華會的遊戲攤位有信心，他多得是只拿到安慰獎的經驗，但這次必須跟以往有所不同，並不是只為了娛樂自己。

手上的槍有點沉，Benni不確定自己的準心是不是瞄到了正確的地方，他咽了口口水，順應直覺扣下第一下板機。

兔子被送到Mats手裡時，他笑得比吃下棉花糖時還開心，那隻兔子前前後後，各個角度都被他打量了一次，最後才被Mats緊緊收進懷裡。Benni在一旁看著，不禁也被他臉上綻開的稚嫩給感染，抱著自己的狐狸跟著笑了起來。

然後他把狐狸拿到了兔子面前，用狐狸的尖鼻子蹭了蹭兔子的臉龐。

Mats頓了頓，然後配合地把兔子湊了過去。

「今天謝謝啦。」他說，並揮了揮兔子短短的前爪。

「你喜歡就好。」

Benni是這麼回答的，並不是他不耐煩時那種敷衍的語氣，而是發自內心地對於Mats掛在臉上的欣喜而感到滿足。

他又補上了一句：「我也要謝謝你。」

但是站在Neuer家的門口，就表示已經到了道別的時刻了，Benni第一次有了伸手拉住面前那個捲髮男孩的衝動——他想多說一點什麼，給Mats一個擁抱，或甚至是更進一步，做一些他還沒有膽子去想像的事情。

他想從Mats的臉上尋找任何一絲的跡象，但他面前的男孩卻選擇低下了頭，一下一下地摩挲著手裡的兔子玩偶。

Benni淡淡地彎起了嘴角，說道：「那晚安了。」

「晚安，做個好夢。」

於是入睡後的Benni真的做了個夢，但在他來得及好好品嚐前就被敲得支離破碎，他醒來後怎麼樣都無法重新將它拼湊成型，只依稀記得那是個甜美的夢，有很燦爛的陽光、手掌的溫度，還有棉花糖的香氣。

他看著牆上的日曆，想起前一天晚上吹起的風讓他睽違已久地打了個顫。當時的他以為那不過是因為大半天都穿著濕衣服的後果而已。

假期的倒數已經來到了個位數字，Benni只能盯著日曆上的紅圈圈失神——他並不想承認，可是他的夢境尾聲來得太快了。

下樓時Benni看到了坐在餐桌前的Manu，他的表哥正在吐司上慷慨地塗抹著大量的巧克力醬，並沒有察覺到Benni的身影。直到Benni走到冰箱前，他才抬起頭看了一眼。

Manu的沉默一路維持到Benni替自己打點好早餐，拉開椅子，在他面前坐下。

「你們昨天怎麼丟下我，就兩個人一起去嘉年華了？」

這句話讓Benni停下了動作，他拿著湯匙的手頓在半空中。他當然知道Manu意指的是什麼——緩緩地看向Manu後，對方也不出他期待地掛著不懷好意的笑。

他花了一點時間思考怎麼樣的應對方式會是恰當的，最後決定用另一個問題去搪塞。

「那你怎麼又沒跟我說Mats住在多特蒙德？」

這卻更加深了Manu的笑容，讓他也跟著放下手中的吐司，好好地打量起自己面前的表弟。

「但這顯然沒有妨礙到你們的關係不是嗎？」他問，看到Benni咬起了下唇。

嘉年華不過是個引子，Manu根本不在乎自己是否受邀，他想去的話早就會自己提出來了。他只是想試探一下Benni的反應，畢竟他也在最近的距離看到了一切是怎麼萌芽的，卻一直沒有好好地找自己的表弟聊一聊這件事。

關係——Manu甚至不想用友誼這個字，而是選用了更籠統的這個詞彙。

但就像他能敏銳地察覺到Benni的心思，Benni也明白Manu想得到什麼。他們對彼此足夠知悉，留下的攻防空間太少，拐彎抹角是派不上用場的。

只是這次Benni成為了被揭露的目標。

他嘆了口氣，手中的湯匙在碗裡攪呀攪的，浮在牛奶上頭的麥片逐漸軟爛，但Benni實在沒有進食的念頭。

「我不可能告訴他。」他在好一會兒的沉默後說道。

Manu挑起了眉頭，對於Benni直接跳到這個部分有些意外。

「為什麼？」他問：「不要說你覺得你們沒有可能，Mats⋯⋯」

而Benni又嘆了口氣，打斷了Manu：「我再來要去俄羅斯了。」

終於放下了湯匙，Benni垂下了眼，一邊把玩自己的手，一邊接著說道：「你當然不會想到這點，Manu。自從你家搬到慕尼黑後，我們本來就是假期的時候才會見面，而這件事即使是我去了俄羅斯也不會改變，因為我們是家人，這份關係本來就不是那麼容易被距離影響。」

「但我跟Mats不是啊。」

說著說著，Benni轉頭看向了一旁客廳的落地窗外，外頭已經開始聚集起烏雲，看來又會是陰鬱，甚至被雨水淹沒的一天。

「我要去俄羅斯了、我們只認識一個夏天。」說話的同時，Benni也一根一根地扳起了自己的指頭，像是要強調一般：「他有個叫Marco的朋友連他爸爸都認識、他昨天電話那頭有一個叫Marcel的人——他在多特蒙德有自己的生活。」

這些加起來不會有好結果的——Benni沒有把話說白，但他知道Manu會懂。

「綁住彼此對我們來說都太沒必要了，不論他會不會答應⋯⋯我是不想。」

Manu看著Benni碗裡的麥片緩緩地被溶解，他自己的吐司也因為巧克力醬而漸漸變得濕軟。

「但如果你們連說出來都不願意的話⋯⋯就連作為紀念的機會都沒有了。」

Benni搖了搖頭，抿著嘴笑了。

「這不過是個短暫暑假的一頭熱，很快就會過去了。」

他告訴自己，就只是因為Mats剛好頂著一頭亂糟糟的捲髮，帶著好看的笑容莽撞地闖了進來，適時地填補了他最後一個在德國的暑假對於陪伴的渴望。他們之間沒有更多的「什麼」，沒有一見鍾情、沒有小說裡寫的觸電感受、沒有讓人窒息的臉紅心跳，只有陽光、汗珠、草地、湖水、足球、腳踏車、嘉年華、大雷雨、露天電影⋯⋯

所以沒事的，很快就會從仲夏夜之夢中醒來了。

餐桌上只剩下寂靜，Benni終於重新拾起湯匙，把徹底泡爛了的麥片往嘴裡送。Manu不知道自己的吐司變得難吃是不是因為軟掉了，更不知道Benni臉上的表情是不是來自於他的麥片。

「至少親口告訴他你要去俄羅斯吧。」

將餐具放進水槽時，Manu還是忍不住說了。但好巧不巧，在他得到Benni回覆前門鈴被按響了，於是Benni只是不發一語地看了Manu一眼，兀自走去開了門。

看到門後的人是誰後，Benni不如Manu所猜測地表現出不適的樣子，而是笑出了一小排牙。

「你怎麼來了？」他問。

在他身邊坐下的男孩聳了聳肩，把手中的飲料罐遞了過來。

「我不喜歡喝酒⋯⋯但裡頭已經開始玩啤酒乒乓了。」Mats扁著嘴，伸手梳過自己的頭髮：「再下去就不只是一杯了，想說來這裡避難也好。」

Benni看著手中的飲料，發現Mats已經喝掉三分之一瓶了，但他管不上那麼多，湊著瓶口就把液體往嘴裡倒了進去。

Neuer家在成年人外出辦事的三天兩夜之間，成為了舉辦派對最好的場所，Benni不知道他的阿姨和姨丈在離開家前有沒有想到這點。辦在暑假尾巴的這場派對自然是毫無保留，酒精的出現讓人毫不意外——Benni唯一慶幸的是自己在派對開始前把臥室門給鎖上了。

他把手中的瓶子放到了自己跟Mats之間，然後碰地一聲往後倒去。身下的草地在白天吸飽了雨水，即使乾了卻還留有溼氣的味道，掃過他臉頰的風帶著涼意，Benni有些後悔自己沒有帶一件薄長袖出來。

「原來你不喜歡喝酒。」他在躺下後對Mats這麼說了。

Mats拿起了他們之間的瓶子，應了一聲：「主要是啤酒，我不喜歡它的味道。」

「但你是在慕尼黑長大的？」

還坐著的Mats從上而下地看著他，頭抵在屈起的腿上，輕輕地搖了搖。

「啤酒節不會讓啤酒變得不苦啊。」他說。

「好像也是。」Benni回答道。對方吃下棉花糖時的模樣浮現在腦海中，讓他輕輕地笑了起來。

清空瓶子後Mats也跟著在Benni身邊躺了下來，但在那之前，他先脫下了自己的牛仔外套，蓋到了Benni身上。

他並沒有直面Benni困惑的視線，而是自顧自地解釋道：「你看起來很冷。」

「你就不冷了嗎？」

看著Mats身上的深色背心，Benni忍不住問了。他確實是低估了南方的夏天夜晚，但Mats的穿著顯然沒有道理把自己的外套讓出來。

「Thomas在塞給我的果汁裡混了伏特加。」Mats回答道：「我喝下去覺得不對勁之後Jérôme才跟我說的。」

Benni拉了拉身上的外套，他知道自己該還給Mats的，但腦裡總有個聲音——聽起來特別像Manu——試圖在說服他把這件外套留在身上。而Mats似乎是察覺到了他內心的掙扎，在躺下後第一次轉頭看向了他。

「我真的覺得你比我需要。」他說，悄悄地彎起了嘴角。

「你可能會變成在夏天感冒的笨蛋。」

Mats稍稍撐起身體，伸出手，拍了拍Benni的胸膛，笑著說：「我覺得冷了會強迫你帶我上樓去你房間避難的，放心吧。」

「確定我的房間等一下不會被佔用嗎？」

「怎麼可能。」Mats嗤笑了一聲：「你在派對開始前肯定先鎖了門。」

無法反駁的Benni不禁翻了個白眼，笑意卻不受控地爬上了臉頰。他看著烏雲逐漸散去的夜空，試圖辨認出當中閃爍的星子，房屋的燈火和皎潔的半月讓星星沒能很好地被看清，Benni憑著模糊的印象數來數去，也就找出了幾顆課堂上老師曾經提過的。

他們就這樣安靜了一會兒，直到Mats像是喃喃自語般地說了。

「我們第一次見面的時候你也是躺在這塊草地上。」

他身邊的Benni沒有將視線挪開，僅僅是低低地應了一聲。

Mats還記得那天他把球踢飛當下的慌亂，在看到球飛向Neuer家的後院後，他立刻鬆了一口氣，畢竟再怎麼樣都比飛向陌生人家裡好解釋多了。

但Mats並沒有想到自己會看到一個陌生的金髮少年，腳邊賴著那隻他已經無比熟悉的薩摩耶——現在回想起來好像已經是遙遠的記憶，但明明也就只是一個多月前的事情。

在他莽撞地開出大腳時，還沒有想到自己的夏天會真正地從那裡被拉開序幕，更沒有想到那麼快就要迎接終幕了。

「⋯⋯你什麼時候要回去？」

那是Mats一直避而不談的話題，即使知道Benni住在哈爾滕，比慕尼黑近多了，他卻還是不想知道。他其實也說不上來為什麼，但Mats總有個預感，只要暑假結束、回歸了日常，他跟Benni就再也不可能像現在這樣了。

又過了好一會兒，他才得到Benni的答案。

「後天早上。」

他稍稍側過身，看著Benni，他想說：「這麼快。」或是「這樣啊。」可是就連最稀鬆平常的回答都讓Mats難以開口，亂糟糟的思緒和話語全部梗在他的喉頭，到頭來他甚至是凝不出一句完整的答覆。

屋裡透出的燈光不足以讓他看清Benni的側臉，就連他們的呼吸聲都被悶悶的音樂聲給蓋過了，Mats憋了好半晌，終於擠出一句話來。

「我好冷。」他說，同時坐起身來，輕輕地捏了捏Benni的手臂：「我們上樓吧。」

Benni終於轉頭看向他，在Mats收回手時也跟著起身，他們的手背剛好擦過。

屋內的派對已經放緩了步調，尚且清醒的人三三兩兩地聚在一起慵懶地聊著天，而離不開酒精的要不躺到在沙發或地面，再不然就還巴著吧台，高舉酒杯不放。  
沒有舞動的人群，要上樓的任務簡單了許多，但Benni還是選擇拉著Mats的手不放，讓Mats在心底暗自祈禱起對方不要注意到自己不由自主流出的手汗。

他們正要採上階梯時，身後傳來了口哨聲，Benni正要回頭，卻被Mats推著繼續往前進，於是他只能繼續拉緊身上的外套，還有對方的指尖。

打開鎖上的房門後擁抱他們的是一片黑暗，Mats在Benni後替他關上了門，又將門鎖給重新旋起。Benni把身上的外套給掛到桌邊的椅子上，然後打開床邊的一盞檯燈，暖黃燈光伸長手臂想要搆到房間的角落，卻無功而返。

「浴室也有人⋯⋯今晚大概是洗不了澡了。」Benni說：「我借你衣服換吧。」

「球衣的話我不會接受的。」

已經把半個身子埋進衣櫃裡的Benni轉過頭白了Mats一眼，讓後者吐出了舌頭。他花上一些時間才找到足夠大件的衣服——當他把那件牛仔外套掛在身上時，明顯感受到了他們的體型多少是有差異的。

接過衣服後，Mats特地轉過身，背對著他把衣服換上，Benni選擇不多說什麼，同樣地也轉身替自己換上領子被洗壞了的鬆軟上衣。

他的床是一張對兩個青少年來說稍嫌擁擠的加大單人床，Benni只好先把枕頭邊的狐狸放到掛著衣服的那張椅子上，又推開了一旁的窗戶，再去找出備用的毛毯和枕頭。Mats在脫下外褲和鞋子後就一言不發地坐在床上，看著Benni忙東忙西的，雙腳隨著樓下模糊的音樂聲晃動。

「你要睡了嗎？」回到床邊的Benni問道。

Mats聳了聳肩：「都行，但就這樣睡著了好像有點可惜。」

Benni把手中的毯子和枕頭丟到Mats的手裡，關了檯燈，然後在床的另一側躺下。等到Mats也將自己安置好之後，他才用手臂當作靠枕，側著身子看著Mats。

「我暑假過後要搬到俄羅斯去。」

說出這句話比他想像得還不費力，Benni自己都覺得有些訝異。但Mats隨即放大的雙眼卻一如他所預期，而Benni用盡了全力才沒有再轉開眼神，保持了和他的對視。

「我爸被調職過去，暑假要開始前我們才知道的。」他說，像是要急著辯解什麼：「我也不想離開，明明沒剩幾年我就成年了，附近也不是沒有親戚，但我爸媽不願意——」

他的話語被Mats伸出的手打斷，他面前的男孩輕輕地將手搭上了他的上臂，拇指一下一下地畫起了安撫的圓圈。

「沒事的，Benni。」他說：「沒事的。」

窗外隱隱透進的月光剛好落在Mats的臉上，Benni可以清清楚楚地看到面前的男孩是怎麼看著他的，還有他巧克力色的雙眸寫著怎麼樣的情緒，於是他閉上了眼睛。

那天晚上他並沒有做夢。

Mats醒來時天已經亮了，床邊鬧鐘的短針指在六和七之間，睡在他身邊的人還安詳地停留在睡夢中，他放輕了呼吸和動作，深怕吵醒對方。

清晨的陽光還不強，朦朦朧朧地罩住了他面前的男孩，讓他散落的髮絲泛著柔軟的暖金色，佈滿半張臉的淡色雀斑也依稀可見。搧下的眼睫毛正跟著他呼吸的節奏微微地顫抖著，薄薄的嘴唇微張，從中鑽出了細小的呼吸聲——這些通通都被Mats收進了眼裡。

但在感覺到身邊人的動靜後，Mats立刻就闔上了雙眼。

Mats可以感覺到身邊的人小幅度地扭動了身體，還發出小小的呻吟，讓他幾乎忍不住笑。一會兒後，Benni又靜了下來，但Mats依然不敢輕舉妄動，怕對方不過是陷入淺眠。

事實證明他的選擇是正確的——Mats在不久後聽到了一陣低啞的笑聲，還有一隻手輕輕地撥過他垂落的髮絲。

然後他身邊的人撐起身子，遮住了陽光，Mats不禁屏住呼吸，他不知道對方的溫度離他越來越近是不是幻覺。

他被放大到極限的感官捕捉到了呼在他臉上的熱氣，還有不甚濕潤的一雙嘴唇，小心翼翼地代替了剛剛落在他額邊的頭髮。

Mats沒辦法動作，沒辦法呼吸，徹底地愣住了。

他鼓起勇氣，再次睜開眼睛時Benni已經不見蹤影，而一旁的枕頭上留了一張紙條，寫著字跡的主人要去樓下幫他表哥善後，衣服就不用還了，外套記得帶走。Mats把那張紙條拿到了胸前，卻還是壓不住失控的心跳。

最後那張紙條被Mats折起，收進了他的褲子口袋裡。他在離開前看了一眼已經封上的行李箱，咽了口口水。

那天傍晚，Mats又站到了Benni的窗下，手裡捏著撿來的石頭。他自己也對於要再重複一次這個戲碼感到有些荒唐，卻克制不住湧上心頭的回憶，和伴隨而來的笑意。

但今晚的他沒有一個目的地，他不知道Benni有沒有察覺這一點。他們只是沿著這段時間經常走過的路漫步，掉落著無關緊要的對話，像是一場平凡無奇夜晚的漫無目的閒聊。

他們繞過了球場，經過了通往市集廣場的交叉路，最後停在了湖邊。

在甲板坐下後，Mats摘下了鞋子，把半隻小腿都泡進水裡去，Benni在不久後也選擇跟上。他們繼續說起方才未結束的話題，時不時留下空白，給安靜而平穩的呼吸聲。

只要這樣就好了，Mats想。他們都不約而同地沒有提起天亮後就要面對的別離，無關緊要的瑣事會填滿他們的時間，不需要留下更多的傷感。

「如果我現在把你推到湖裡，你會殺了我吧。」

聽到Mats突然出口的話語，Benni把視線從粼粼波光中轉開，眉頭挑得老高，但他還是沒講話，就這樣靜靜地跟Mats對視。

然後在Mats反應過來前，伸出手將他送進了面前的水裡。

「你好歹讓我把衣服脫了——！」

他還掙扎著要把臉上的水給抹去，卻先聽到了Benni少見的大笑。他眼前沐浴在月光下的金髮少年向後走了幾步，再衝刺著往水裡跳了進來。

「打平了吧？」跟在他之後入水的男孩問道，帶著挑釁的笑容。說完後他才脫下了上衣，把濕透的布料給丟上甲板，並頭也不回地往湖心游去。

花了些時間才跟上對方的Mats並沒有伸手反擊，只是在兩人對視的瞬間一起爆出了無法控制的一串笑聲，好一段時間後才平息。

即使是在森冷的月光下，他也可以看到面前男孩臉頰上泛著的微紅，還有晶晶亮亮的眼睛，寫滿了好多難以言喻的情緒。

再次回到Neuer家門口時是頂著破曉時分的微光，他們都放棄穿上了還濕著的衣服，打著赤膊被風吹得打起寒顫來。Benni在一個噴嚏後揉了揉自己泛紅的鼻頭，並推了在一旁偷笑的Mats。

「那就到這裡了。」Mats面對他之後說道，臉上堆出太過的笑容。

Benni點了點頭，又不自覺地咬起了下唇。他知道自己如果在這時候說了再見，那麼一切就要結束了。

陽光已經一點一點地攀上了山頭，街道慢慢地被填上了溫暖的色彩，而Mats的捲髮也透出了淡淡的棕色。周遭的鳥鳴和日出一起催促著Benni說些什麼，但他覺得自己此時此刻若開了口，肯定說不出任何適當的話語。

在他對面的Mats噘起了嘴，小幅度地搖擺著身體，好一會兒後又率先打破了寧靜——他們之間總是這樣，而Benni對這點無比慶幸。

「我們明年夏天還會再見嗎？」

這個問題出乎了Benni的意料，而且他給不出回答。

他看著Mats，捲髮少年身後的太陽又爬高了一些，讓他逆著光的身軀被鍍上了一層淺淺的白金色，模糊了少年人輪廓上的稜稜角角。

於是Benni緊緊地閉上眼，鼓起最後的勇氣，稍稍掂起了腳尖。

那跟他想像得有點不同，倉促過了頭，但他並沒有看漏Mats吃驚的表情，也牢牢地記下了對方唇瓣的觸感，Benni不敢再奢求什麼了。

「掰。」他輕聲說，並伸手在Mats胸口敲了一下。

回到房間後Benni立刻倒到了床上，直到預設好的鬧鐘響起，他才撐起身子，要將最後的行李打包好。

Benni拉開了行李箱，準備要將床尾的乾淨衣物給放進去，卻發現裡頭有一件熟悉的牛仔外套，他不可置信地將它拿了起來，一張白色的紙籤也隨之飄落。Benni深呼吸了數次，才終於打開了它。

「作為交換，帶去俄羅斯吧。」上面是這麼寫著的。

他轉頭看著還停坐在椅子上的那隻狐狸，面對了一雙太過熟悉的笑眼——Benni在抱起它的那一刻就紅了眼眶，卻一點也沒有想藏住湧上喉頭的嗚咽。

外頭的暑氣再度開始蒸騰，Benni說不出他有多希望自己就這樣被牢牢困住，最好能永遠被鎖在太過燦爛的金黃色豔陽裡，讓這個夏日永遠不要結束。

而太陽終於探出了頭，窗外的藍天和綠葉跟著明媚得刺眼，讓Benni無法直視，也驅走了留在他房裡的最後一絲曖昧。

他提起行李，推開了門。

在回到慕尼黑前他把自己的捲髮好好地打理過了，這下不會因為沾了汗水而貼在頭上，讓Mats覺得輕鬆了許多。但輕盈的髮型並不能減輕長途跋涉的疲憊，Mats走進屋內後就直直地撲向了沙發，暫時沒有要整理行李的打算，而跟在他身後的Jonas不忘在上樓前往他身上踹了一腳。

若非傳來了不間斷的門鈴聲，Mats覺得自己可能就會這樣昏昏沉沉地睡過去。他幾乎是掙扎著爬起身，一邊嘟嚷著一邊走去開門，當看到門後是誰時，Mats差一些就要立即將門關上。

「嘿——」Manu用身體抵著門，阻止了Mats的動作：「怎麼有你這麼過分的。」

「我才剛到啊。」Mats咕噥著，言下之意是他需要更多的休息時間。

但Manu對Hummels家也是足夠熟悉，進門後就熟門熟路地走進廚房，拿出冷飲，再一屁股佔掉半張沙發。Mats只能沒好氣地在一旁翻白眼，卻改變不了什麼。

「等一下要去踢球嗎？」

Mats挑起了眉頭，沒有立刻回答。他的身體渴望一個慵懶的下午，但Mats也不能否認，他有些不受控的思緒或許需要運動來好好清理一番。

最後他答應了Manu的邀約，並且起身開始在自己的行李中翻找衣物和鞋子。

「喔對了——」Manu的聲音從他身後傳來：「Benni請我替他幫忙打招呼。」

聽到那個名字，Mats立刻回過頭，直盯著Manu，欲言又止的，好半晌都說不出話來。

看到他的反應後，Manu歪了歪頭，問道：「⋯⋯你沒跟他聯絡？」

這讓Mats有些難堪地抖了一下，他垂下眼，搖了搖頭。

「我以為⋯⋯」Manu頓了頓，然後輕咳了一聲：「他前幾天剛回哈爾滕，昨天打了電話來，要我跟在慕尼黑的人問好。」

「⋯⋯幫我跟他說謝謝。」

Manu一臉奇怪地開始打量他，一會兒後嘆了口氣——Mats可以看出他原本想說些什麼，最後卻選擇放了下來，而Mats也不想追問。

「知道了。」

解決完冷飲並清洗過杯子後，Manu說著自己也要換衣服，得先回去，就直直地要往Hummels家的大門走。但在走到門口前，他又突然像是想到了什麼一樣，從口袋裡摸出了一張摺疊好的紙，丟到了茶几上。

「今年嘉年華的折價券，給你跟Jonas用吧。」

然後Manu就說著「球場見」，頭也不回地走了。

Mats並不知道自己該怎麼面對那個睽違一年再次出現的名字，他藏不住驟然加速的心跳，但也有太多難以釐清的情緒隨之浮現，就連那張寫著嘉年華的傳單都能讓他的心臟不自主地抽動。

而他在行李袋中翻動的手剛好撥過了柔軟的絨毛，早已失了神的Mats低頭一看，一隻淺褐色的兔子玩偶正凶凶地盯著他，手上卻還捧著黃色的花，像是要獻上花束給他。

他將兔子拿了出來，好好地放在自己的腿上，無力地嘆了口氣。

場景再次重複讓Mats不禁逐漸回想起去年夏天的點點滴滴，他從來不知道自己原來還記著這麼多。那片球場的草地還是坑坑疤疤的、Neuer家的薩摩耶還是看到他就會撲上來、附近的那座湖還是最好的消暑聖地⋯⋯

可是看著同樣的景色，做著一樣的事情，讓Mats不禁懷疑起Benni那時候展露的笑容、逗留在他身上的視線、玩笑般的拌嘴、無意間的肢體碰觸⋯⋯是不是全部都只是場夢罷了。

於是當身邊的人扯了扯他的手，興高采烈地指向不遠處的設施時，Mats立刻就怔住了。

——走吧，我們去搭摩天輪！

Mats放眼望去盡是享受著嘉年華的人群，但周遭的歡聲笑語卻傳不進他的耳中，唯獨方才的那句話像個魔咒，在他腦裡不斷地迴響，最後逐漸變成一個他幾乎要忘了的溫潤嗓音。

「你怎麼了？」

被喚回神的Mats將第一個竄過腦海的想法給問了出來。

「如果知道今天的降雨機率有百分之九十四，出門的時候甚至有一大片烏雲壓在天邊，你還會想來嗎？」

他面前的人把手中正要入口的熱狗停在嘴邊，思量了一會兒。

「不會吧，總是不想找罪受的。」

對方說得很真誠，而Mats也覺得這回答其實很合理，他卻怎麼樣都接受不來。

他的腦海裡又充斥著某個滿臉雀斑的男孩，那個男孩在上一個夏日的嘉年華裡，忽視了氣象預報和他一起在豪雨中淋成落湯雞，然後用燦然笑容提出一樣的要求。

Mats又感覺到了自己的心臟正快速地跳動著，像是看見那個笑容時一樣。那些臉紅心跳在一個夏天裡萌芽、滋長，卻還來不及伸長出枝枒，終於到了又一個夏天才被喚醒，並且找到了名字，有了具體的模樣。

種子大概是在毒辣陽光曬得少年臉上紅通通的，Mats替他敷上一層蘆葦軟膏，卻情不自禁數起眼前的點點雀斑就已經被種下了。又或者更早，在他把球清到Neuer家後院，險些就要砸上躺在草地上的少年時——他早該發現的。

雨後的黃昏時分，陽光照在摩天輪的坐席上，沐浴了金髮男孩，讓他整個人都像在發光。那個男孩說他有個秘密，如果他們下次再一起搭上這個摩天輪就會告訴Mats。

當時男孩的笑容帶著繾綣，而他們很有默契地沒有讓話語宣之於口。

然後Mats後知後覺地意識到了更重要的事情，讓他分不出笑容回應面前投來擔憂視線的人。

他大概一輩子都不會有第二個那樣的夏天了。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 寫的過程看了Call me by your name，多少受了點影響。  
> 感謝那部電影提供了我戲水、腳踏車，跟很色情的腳踝還有短褲的點子（？？？
> 
> 都2020年了還在寫他們，甚至是糊里糊塗寫了兩萬字，真的是各種意義上的超乎預期orz....  
> 一邊寫一邊回憶了很多，也偷偷塞了不少的梗進去，不管是當事人做過的或是同人常見的，說實在話任性到不行XDD（也為了寫那些讓篇幅逐漸加長...加長...到字數最後有點失控的程度XDDD）
> 
> 但真的是喜歡了很久的一對CP，就...很謝謝他們，各種層面上來說。  
> 希望他們都能一直好下去，不管是用什麼形式。
> 
> 他們就是我最美好的夏天了。


End file.
